Today, unsolicited messages (spam) have become a wide spread problem, not only for mail service providers, but for the recipient as well. It not only wastes a mail service provider's resources to store large amounts of spam message data, but greatly inconveniences the recipient. How well a mail service provider detects unsolicited messages and manages those messages has become a key component to the quality of service and ultimately to the success of the mail service provider.
Many of today's mail service providers are configured to examine the content of the message, or the like. Then, based on the content, the mail service provider may reject delivery of the message to the identified recipient. Although such actions may save storage space for the mail service provider, it may also result in rejecting a message that the recipient actually did wish to receive. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.